


The Masquerade Ball

by tendous_satoris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AN ABSURD AMOUNT OF SIMILARITIES BETWEEN KAWANISHI AND 'KAI', M/M, REALLY HALF ASSED SORRY, Spirit Week, They have a (masquarade) ball, Very Brief Dance Lessons, aka Shirabu's worst nightmare lmao, bc spirit week amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: Spirit Week. A.k.a Shirabu Kenjirou’s least favourite week of the year.  First, there was an arm wrestling match between the entire school. Now, if you’ve ever seen Kenjirou, you’d know he’s not exactly… muscly. He was paired up with Semi and lost in the first round. Next, a basketball tournament. Again, Kenjirou wasn’t all that blessed in the heights department either, so he did pretty poorly in that. Now, however, was going to be the worst event of all, he was certain.      A masquerade ball.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *writes entire oneshot instead of updating Actors!AU*
> 
> It will come soon! I promise! _pleasedontkillme-_
> 
> So. Long time no posting~ 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Spirit Week. A.k.a Shirabu Kenjirou’s least favourite week of the year. 

 

First, there was an arm wrestling match between the  _ entire school.  _ Now, if you’ve ever seen Kenjirou, you’d know he’s not exactly… muscly. He was paired up with Semi and lost in the first round.

 

Next, a basketball tournament. Again, Kenjirou wasn’t all that blessed in the heights department either, so he did pretty poorly in that. 

 

Then there was a bonfire. Not  _ particularly  _ bad, not bad at all, in fact. He even sat next to Kawanishi and had a nice chat over burnt marshmallows. 

 

Then there was a beach day. He got sand up his butt, and Tendou had pushed him into the water when he  _ specifically  _ told them he didn’t want to get wet. 

 

Now, however, was going to be the worst event of all, he was certain. 

 

A  _ masquerade ball _ .  

 

Why he had no idea. At least all the other events could be explained with ‘bonding’ or ‘school spirit!’ But not this. There was literally  _ no explanation _ for why they would host an event like this. 

 

Well, there probably was, but he was in denial. 

 

Of course, since this was a masquerade  _ ball _ , that obviously meant there was going to be dancing involved. And because the universe wants Kenjirou to  _ suffer _ , their cooky vice principal decided to sign the whole school up for  _ ballroom dance lessons _ ! Divided up by club activity, of course, instead of something normal, like class number.

 

And dancing meant there had to be a partner, and since there were only 2 second years, Kenjirou had to partner up with his crush of almost 2 years now, Kawanishi Taichi. 

 

The platinum blond showed up looking just as apprehensive his Kenjirou felt, which he supposed made him feel a little bit better about all this. “Ready to get this shit over with?” He asked.

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Kenjirou sighed, placing his arms on Kawanishi’s shoulders as instructed. 

 

“So, I just put my hands… here…?” He asked the teacher softly, hovering his hands over Kenjirou’s waist and hip area as if asking for permission. He nodded softly, looking away. 

 

“Alright,” Naruko-san told them what to do, and they were off. 

 

“You’re actually pretty good at this, Shirabu.” Kawanishi told him, spinning him. 

 

“Thanks.” He replied, wincing when Kawanishi stepped on his foot. “You’re not.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m too tall for this shit.”

 

“Don’t rub it in.” He glared. Looking around the room, however, he began to feel a little bit better.

 

Tendou and Semi were paired up, and they were bickering every step. Tendou had the same problem as Taichi, body too lanky and clumsy to be elegant. Both of their faces were pink. 

 

Oohira had paired up with Goshiki, and they were doing surprisingly well, actually. Goshiki stepped on Oohira’s foot a few times, but other than that, they could’ve have been pros.

 

Which only left Ushijima and Yamagata. The tallest and shortest people in the club. It was quite amusing to watch, actually, with Yamagata struggling to keep his arms over Ushijima’s shoulders, and Ushijima might as well have two left feet. Though, Yamagata apparently took dance lessons when he was younger and was actually pretty decent at it. He also yelled at Ushijima every few minutes to stop stepping on his feet. He almost felt bad for the ace.

 

“Shirabu…? Hey, earth to Shirabu…” Kawanishi flicked him in between his eyes, making him flinch and scowl.

 

“What?” He demanded. 

 

“You’re getting distracted. We’re supposed to be  _ dancing _ .” He laughed gently, straightening his back. “Now, let’s get back to it before the instructor yells at us, shall we?”

 

“Oh, right.” 

 

“Wow, Kenjirou-kun, you're actually a great dancer!” Tendou grinned at him as he and Semi twirled by. “You too, Taichi.”

 

“Thanks.” He nodded, while Kawanishi gave the tiniest of smiles. 

 

“Y’know, I’m thinking of just skipping the whole thing altogether.” Kawanishi sighed, visibly tired. “I'll just end up suffering, what's the point?” 

 

“You'll get in trouble with the vice principal. Who might make you quit volleyball.”

 

“I highly doubt she'll take  _ that  _ drastic of measures…” He looked slightly concerned, though, despite his nonchalant words. 

 

“She  _ is  _ pretty cooky…” Kenjirou warned. “Like, Tendou-san levels.”

 

“ _ That  _ crazy?!” His eyes popped out of his head. 

 

“I heard that, Taichi!” The redhead growled from across the room, where he, yet again, stepped on Semi’s foot. “Sorry.”

 

“Y’know, maybe we should switch partners.” Semi suggested with a wince.

 

“I'll switch with you!” Yamagata cried suddenly. “Wakatoshi’s shit.”

 

Kawanishi sighed. “I hate dancing.”

 

“Me too. I can’t believe the vice principal even made us go to this.” 

 

“I’m glad someone’s on the same page as me.” He chuckled lightly, going back to concentrating on the dance, which made Kenjirou notice for the first time that he was humming something. 

 

It was an almost upbeat tune, though with a slightly darker undertone to it. Like it should have a jazzy musical accompaniment.

 

“ _ When marimba rhythms start to play, dance with me, make me sway. Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close, sway me more… _ ”

 

He had a nice voice, Kenjirou thought, though a bit scratchy. Pleasant, but scratchy. Like Micheal Bublé. 

 

_ But where do I know this from…? _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I look like shit.” 

 

He stared at his horrid outfit in his dorm mirror, Semi at his side. He donned a slim fit navy blue suit and a vest of the same colour,  with a white dress shirt underneath, and a brown tie much darker than his hair. A white mask rested in his hand, the standard masquerade mask with flowers on it. A white sprig of plant rested in his lapel. 

 

Of course, Semi looked even worse. 

 

Dressed in an all-cream outfit, with a light blue dress shirt underneath and weird orange shoes, which did  _ not  _ go well with his freshly bleached white hair, a mask on his face. The gold lace on the mask almost looked like feathers, and the bottom was plain black. 

 

Semi rolled his eyes, flicking him. “You look fine, idiot. Now let’s just go, before we’re late.”

 

Kenjirou sighed. “Fine. But remember, you owe me dinner for making me go to this stupid event.”

 

“I’m not making you do anything, you’re required to attend by school rules, but fine. Shirasu, right?”

 

He smiled. “Exactly.” 

 

“Isn’t it kinda funny how your name is Shira _ bu _ , and your favourite food is shira _ su _ ?” Semi grinned. 

 

“If you want to live long enough to  _ go  _ to this damn dance, you'll kindly shut your mouth.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Woah…”

 

Both of them looked around in a kind of awe. 

 

The gymnasium had been decorated so that it was almost unrecognizable as a gym. There were streamers hung from every corner of the room, a dance floor cleared in the middle, and gold, silver, and purple balloons scattered  _ everywhere _ . 

 

It was  _ gorgeous _ . 

 

Breaking out of his stupor, Kenjirou turned to Semi, telling him, “Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go over to the snack table to stuff my face and ignore the world.” He adjusted his mask and stalked off. 

 

“Pardon me.” 

 

He looked up from his face-stuffing to see an unfairly attractive boy with an unfairly smooth voice reaching for the salt & vinegar chips.

 

The man wore a simple yet elegant outfit. Black dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a purple vest with a handkerchief of the same colour tucked neatly into his lapel, with a purple mask studded with small (and most likely fake) diamonds on the right side, along with a larger diamond and a large feather next to them. 

 

He was  _ gorgeous. _

 

Sputtering a bit, he moved out of the way. “U-uh, yeah.”

 

The guy smiled, appearing somewhat amused by his reaction. “I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?”

 

“Uh, n-no. Don't worry about it.” He finally regained enough of his composure to give him a proper look. He was tall and lanky, about 6 feet tall, with ginger hair. His eyes were half-lidded, and a nice dark brown. 

 

He looked familiar, for some reason. 

 

“Say, what year are you in?” 

 

“Second.” 

 

“Oh, me too. Nice.” He smiled kindly. 

 

_ Dammit, he looks even  _ more  _ attractive like that. Was he  _ trying  _ to kill him _ ?

 

They didn't even know each other. 

 

As soon as a soft tune made its way to the speakers, causing a light smile to appear on the mystery man’s face. 

 

“Would you like to dance?” He asked, holding out his hand with a joking bow and a half-assed(but still ridiculously cute) British accent. 

 

“I don't even know your name.”

 

“Ka- I-I mean, Kai. Call me Kai.” He stuttered, suave persona slipping for just a moment before his charming smile was back in full force.  

 

“Call me Kenji.” He accepted his hand with a grin and let himself be led onto the makeshift dance floor. 

 

Kai was a pretty good dancer, but he was crap compared to Kenjirou. 

 

“You're a great dancer, Kenji.” Kai hummed, twirling him. 

 

“Thank you. You two.” 

 

“Oh, I'm really not. I've only had 1 class.” He laughed. 

 

“Really? Me too.” Kenjirou allowed himself to smile. Kai didn't know him. 

 

He looked around, seeing Semi dancing with someone with suspiciously bright red hair, in a classic black tux. 

 

_ Tendou-san _ ,  _ obviously _ . They both wore bright red blushes and lovestruck smiles. 

 

“Cool.” Twirling him yet again, a look of ever-so-slight surprise crossed Kai’s face. 

 

“Is something wrong, Kai?” He asked. However, the look was quickly concealed and replaced by his oh-so-charming smile. 

 

“Oh, nothing.”

 

Then, for the first time of the night, Kenjirou noticed Kai was singing along to the song that they were dancing, introduced previously as  _ Sway _ by Michael Bublé. His voice was very pleasant,  very fit for it. Slightly scratchy, which was odd, considering his smooth speaking voice, but he brushed it off.

 

_ “When marimba rhythms start to play, dance with me, make me sway. Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close, sway me more. _ ” 

 

_ Wow, his voice is really similar to Taichi’s _ . He thought, recalling the class they were forced to take together. 

 

But this guy couldn’t be Taichi. Taichi’s hair was platinum blond, this guy’s was ginger. And Taichi’s speaking voice was so much scratchier than Kai’s. 

 

But-

 

“Say, do I know-”

 

“Alright, everyone, time to clue up! It’s 12:00!” 

 

Groans were heard from the teenagers all around the room. Even Kenjirou, who hadn't even wanted to come, was even slightly disappointed. 

 

Probably because of what a fun time he’d had with Kai. 

 

“Sorry, Kenji, I-I’ve really gotta go. Studying.” Kai looked genuinely upset and apologetic. His eyebrows were drawn together almost cutely. 

 

“Wait, can I at least-”

 

_ Get your number. _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

On Monday morning, Kenjirou went to class cranky and tired. The dorm next to his had had a party last night, and it hadn’t ended until 1 AM, so he hadn’t gotten a  _ wink  _ of decent sleep. 

 

“Kenjirou-kun! C’mere!” Tendou asked at practice. He had a shit eating grin on his face, as usual. “Set for Tsutomu, so I can block!”

 

“What? No.” He scoffed. There was no  _ way  _ he’d set for that obnoxious little brat…

 

“Oh, fine.” He sighed. “Taichi,  _ you  _ come do it then!” 

 

“Taichi?” Kenjirou blinked, attempting to turn around, only to be caught in Taichi’s long arms. 

 

“Hello, Kenjirou.” An oh-so-smooth, oh-so-familiar voice whispered in his ear. 

 

“Taichi?!  _ You’re  _ Kai?!” He all but screeched, head whipping around to look at his now-ginger companion. “And since when did you have orange hair…?”

 

“I dyed it.” He smirked. “I would’ve told you, but I wanted it to be a surprise.”

 

“But… you said you weren’t even going to the ball…” 

 

“I lied.” He shrugged. 

 

“I- why exactly did you do…  _ that _ , instead of just asking me to dance without the weird, smooth-as-fuck persona?” 

 

“I wasn’t ready to confess, is all.” He looked away, face heating up presumably from embarrassment. “It was Tendou-san’s idea, blame him.”

 

“I just- wait,  _ what _ ?!” His eyes widened as he took a moment to comprehend the first sentence. “Repeat what you said?”

 

“It was Tendou-san’s idea?” He cocked his head to the side and widened his eyes in a motion of feigned innocence. 

 

“N-no, the first part.” 

 

“I-I wasn’t ready to confess…?” His face was even more flushed now, he looked adorable. 

 

“O-oh…” He let out a relieved breath, as the words registered(again). “Wait,  _ confess _ ?!” 

 

“That’s… what I just said…” He averted his eyes. 

 

“Oh my  _ god _ , just kiss already!” Semi and Tendou cried at the same time from across the gym. They had twin exasperated looks on their faces. 

 

Kawanishi laughed, putting his hand on Kenjirou’s cheek and placing a delicate, sweet kiss on his lips. 

 

_ Best spirit week ever… _ Kenjirou thought to himself. 

  
_ fin _

**Author's Note:**

> HMU on Tumblr @tendous-satoris! :D <3


End file.
